hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kakin Empire
Kakin Empire (カキン帝国, Kakin Tēkoku) is a country in the middle of the Azian Continent, and later also one of the countries of the V6.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 History In the age of rival warlords, Kakin was a small country threatened to be absorbed by its neighboring countries. Around that time, the First King of Kakin conjured the Seed Urn inspired by the "worm toxin" and had his children fight in a succession contest for the throne, which is the foundation for Kakin becoming the superpower that it is today.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 Taking advantage of the "Shinrinkan Incident", the country shifted from being a socialist empire to a parliamentary democracy thirty years ago in what was called "History's Quiet Revolution". As a result, the name of the country was changed and all treaties considered null by the new government. In recent years, it underwent a considerable economic growth. It is currently ruled by Nasubi Hui Guo Rou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 Plot Chimera Ant arc After using the Greed Island card Accompany, Gon and Killua are transported out of Greed Island to this country where they meet Kite instead of what they believed to be Ging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 Kite is hired by Kakin and his team of six Amateur Hunters to carry out a biological survey that consists mainly of ecological research—discovery of new species (the quota on their current contract is seven new species). Other Amateur Hunters are studying changes in native species habitat and population fluctuation. The team has been in Kakin for three years, and they still have one month till their contract with Kakin runs out. Since their quota is already fulfilled, Kite recruits Gon and Killua in the team and decides to find seven more species.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 186 During the three years they've spent in Kakin, Lin Koshi has discovered the most number of new species (1019), and Kite has discovered the least (68 new species). The Camp Tiger is regarded as their biggest discovery during the whole trip. One month later, Kite and the Amateur Hunters turn in their results from the biological survey to the Kakin government. The Zoologist Won is delighted by their work and claims these results are worth 200 years of their own research. He then says they can't pay them a bonus but promises to recommend their team to the ministries of other countries. While there, they are also told that Southernpiece auction house has acquired a segment of a strange creature. They are unable to put it up for auction in fear of its legality, but are offering to sell it to a professional Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 Dark Continent Expedition arc Nasubi Hui Guo Rou announces that there will be an expedition to the Dark Continent and has Beyond Netero invite everyone to Kakin, which serves as the gathering point.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Succession Contest arc Soon after the Black Whale leaves harbor, the succession war among the princes of Kakin begins. Government Royal Family Kakin is a monarchical empire, ruled by King Nasubi Hui Guo Rou who has eight wives, with 14 legitimate children. #Queen Unma gave him two sons, Benjamin and Tserriednich. #Queen Duazul gave him two daughters, Camilla and Tubeppa, and two sons, Luzurus and Halkenburg. #Queen Tang Zhao Li, gave him one son, Zhang Lei. #Queen Katrono gave him one daughter, Tyson. #Queen Swinko-swinko gave him one son, Salé-salé. #Queen Seiko gave him two daughters, Kacho and Fugetsu. #Queen Sevanti gave him one daughter, Momoze, and one son, Marayam. #Queen Oito gave him one daughter, Woble. Even though officially there's no ranking among the wives, there still exist some rules and privileges among them. For example, lower ranking wives cannot contact the higher ranking ones. Since gender has no bearing for succession, all the children are referred to as "Prince"–as in the "Nth Prince" in order of birth. All 14 Princes are currently participating in a Succession Contest aboard the Black Whale during a voyage to the pretend New Continent where the sole survivor will be the official heir to the throne. Military Prince Benjamin is a Military Deputy Adviser. His personal militia are all soldiers in the Royal Army, making them qualify as Royal Guards to the other Princes.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 363 Balsamilco Might, his Captain of the Guards, is a Master Sergeant.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 365 During Kakin's voyage to the pretend "New Continent", the Black Whale will be under martial law. The Royal Army will be acting as a neutral party to the Succession Battle and are assigned various tasks on board. The through-ways between the ship's tiers are guarded by the Royal Army. The military also manages all phone lines present in the ship, as well as monitoring the halls and keeping track of all activities.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 358 The Royal Army were shown to handle the deceased bodies of the bodyguards by carrying them outside Prince Woble's quarters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 They also restrained Sayird to question him.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 361 Botobai and Mizaistom are assisting the military by taking command of the private security. Both were negotiating to obtain the passenger list of the Black Whale No.1 by getting V6 to contact Kakin on their behalf. Botobai believes they will be able to reach an agreement thanks to the strong channels Begerossé Union and United States of Saherta have with Kakin. Mizaistom is also responsible for performing background checks of candidates. He's currently in the Royal Army conference room, while Botobai is located in the central courthouse of the Black Whale. Saccho plans to talk to Mizaistom and suggests a rotation so either him, Kanzai or Saiyu go support the Royal Army instead of "babysitting" Beyond. Employees The Hunter Association restricted Kakin to fifteen employees on board the Black Whale for each prince during their two-month voyage to the "Dark Continent" or the pretend New Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 The 15 employees can be anything from personal guards chosen by the higher Queens to the lower Queens (e.g. Woody),Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 servants (e.g. Shimano), or Hunters/bodyguards recruited from outside. (e.g. Kurapika).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 The guards chosen by the higher Queens are mostly used as informants to find out if the lower Queens and Princes are plotting a rebellion. A Queen gets a true guard only when there is a new Queen lower than her in the rank. Queen Oito, the lowest, hasn't even had this system explained to her before the departure of the Black Whale. This means: * Prince Fugetsu has five guards chosen by Queens Unma (1st) through Swinko-swinko (5th), and two guards chosen by her mother Queen Seiko (6th). * Prince Momoze has six guards chosen by Queens Unma (1st) through Seiko (6th), and only one true guard chosen by her mother Queen Sevanti (7th). * Prince Woble has seven guards chosen by Queens Unma (1st) through Sevanti (7th) and no true guards chosen by her mother Queen Oito (8th). However, that doesn't allow the Queens to order their guards to assassinate the Princes, seeing that even the Queen would be thrown into prison if she issued such an order. In fact, the bodyguards' job is to still protect the lower Princes as long as it doesn't threaten the safety of their client and their Prince. Even though King Nasubi himself allowed the Succession Battle, there won't be any acquittal or pardon for murdering a prince. Benjamin's Personal Soldiers The royal guards chosen by the Queens must all be official soldiers of the Royal Army of the Kakin Empire in order to qualify. Since Prince Benjamin is the Military Deputy Adviser of the Royal Army, his personal guards are the only ones who fulfill these requirements and hence are able to infiltrate the other princes' quarters and act as royal guards. Defeating them even in the name of self-defense would most likely result in being arrested and convicted as an assassin.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 However, since Prince Tserriednich is also the son of the First Queen he is not obligated to comply to Benjamin's orders. Balsamilco is Captain of the Guards, as well as Master Sergeant in the Royal Army.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 365 Benjamin ordered his personal soldiers to act as royal guards and infiltrate the other Princes' quarters, while reporting all observations back to him. *Musse is assigned to Second Prince Camilla. *Coventoba is assigned to Third Prince Zhang Lei. *Butch is assigned to Fifth Prince Tubeppa. *Vict is assigned to Twelfth Prince Momoze. *Vincent was assigned to Fourteenth Prince Woble. After his death, Babimyna took his place.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 364 References Site Poll Who is your favorite Prince of the Kakin Empire? Benjamin Camilla Zhang Lei Tserriednich Tubeppa Tyson Luzurus Salé-salé Halkenburg Kacho Fugetsu Momoze Marayam Woble Navigation Category:Locations